Flynn and Suzy's date
by osnapitzthatgurl
Summary: Flynn and Suzy's date One-shot


**Don't Own Shake It Up!**

**If I did you will be screwed**

Flynn's POV

Today I will go on my first date with Suzy. But first I have to ask her. I went outside and went to Crusty's. When I walked in the door Suzy was there, so I walked to her and bought a rose from some guy on the steps, I'm guessing a hobo. Anyways, I walked to her and got down on one knee and said.

"Suzy it will be my honor to take you on a date." Everyone inside awed.

"I will love to go out with you, Flynn." She said.

"So pick you up at 7?"

"Works with me." She said back to me. Then she left. As soon as she left I jumped like a maniac the hobo started jumping with me that was my que to leave. When I arrived home it was 5 o'clock. Okay so I guess I have enough time. So I watched some TV.

Suzy's POV

OMG Flynn asked me out Flynn asked me out. What should I wear. Should I wear this no it makes me look fat. Should I wear this No orange is not my color. I called my older sister to help me. "MARAGRET GET IN HERE I NEED YOUR HELP." **(Some random name lol). "**What's wrong?" "Well Flynn asked me on a date and I don't know what to wear and how to do my hair and stuff." I said super fast "Aww my little sister is going on a date." She said in awe. "Whatever help me." I said frustrated "Okay where this skirt and that shirt with this jacket and those shoes." "Thanks sis." "You welcome when you are done getting dressed come and I will do your hair and make up."

Flynn's POV

Wow it's already 6 time to get ready. I should wear this striped blue and black shirt and some black skinny jeans and some blue high tops. Okay let me get dressed. I look good I should wear this leather jacket. Now that's what up. **(Sorry I'm making him talk like my cousin****)**. It's only 6:25. I should brush my teeth again they smell like ravioli. Ahh fresh breath. 6:30 okay so lets go check out some watches. This one is black and that one is silver hmm let me call Ty for help. I dialed Ty phone "Ty I'm going on a date which watch is better black or silver?" "Black it goes with everything and little dude got a date, man I'm getting old bye got to go." 'Bye." So black watch nice.

I'm a douche bag been around Ty too long. Anyways, its 6:45 I should get going to pick up Suzy. "Mom gotta go." "Okay curfew is 9." "I know bye." I said walking out the door. I walked to Suzy's house and knocked on the door, her sister answered. "Is Suzy ready?" I asked politely. "She should be ready soon take a seat." She told me . "Okay." I said and sat down. "Hi there Flynn one thing BREAK MY SISTERS HEART AND I BREAK YOUR FACE got it." She said angrily then happily. "Got it." I said Scarily. "Suzy Flynn is here.!" She yelled. "Comming." Suzy yelled back.

She walked down the stairs, she looked beautiful. Did I just say beautiful I been around Gunther and Deuce too long. "Wow Suzy you look beautiful." And I said it. "Thank you Flynn." "You ready?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said.

We were walking to the park, which was a block down. She grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. I was so happy inside but had to play it cool on the outside. Okay whatever I kind of blushed, and so did she. When we go there we walked and talked and laughed. We have a lot in common and a lot of opposites like I like chocolate she like vanilla. "Okay all these speaking about flavors making me want to go get some ice cream, its on me?" I asked. "Sure I will love too." She said.

We walked to the ice cream parlor still not far. Her house is close to everything. We went inside I ordered fudge brownie and she ordered cookie dough. "So having fun" I asked. "Yea." She replied. Then we started talking about our siblings. I showed her my niece and nephew and then we started to walk back to her home. "I had a nice time." She said. "Me too." I said. Then I kissed her she smelled like strawberries and so did her lips. We both blushed then she ran up stairs and I went inside. I was walking home remembering the kiss over and over again.

Wow my first kiss. I had my first kiss. Anyways I went inside and dreamed about Suzy

**(A/N: My first one-shot you liked yes no review and tell me)**


End file.
